Voices in my head
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Killing your son over and over is one thing, but killing him with the re-spawn completly off is another. But who will save him? Sorry, this story makes no sense. Based off that game "OFF" made by Mortis Ghost.


There he stood. His bat was shaking in on of his bandaged hands while his other held his bleeding side as he stared up at you. Your butterfly knife was ready as you slowly approached him; you had him right where you wanted. One final blow would finish the job. You twirl the weapon around your fingers almost playfully, your eyes glinting with evil and pleasure as you watch him shake. His eyes were wide with fear and glinting with pain, his hands holding the bat turned into a knuckle, so tight it had turned white from under the crisp white bandages. His light blue eyes filled with tears as he backed off into the wall.

You smile as you stand before him, blocking any means of escaping. The smoke from your French cig dances in the gentle wind as that wicked smile gets wider. Slowly raising your hand, your prey closes his eyes tightly, the tears running free as he waits for the final cut. But something stops you; a voice. The voice of a female. The voice of the woman you loved.

_" Have you filled your life with beauty ?" _It harshly speaks. Your smile vanishes as you stand before the boy, both of your gloved hands begin to shake gently as you stare blankly at the others chest.

_" He loves you not . " _She speaks again. You gasp as you release your choice of weapon, it landing on the floor with a harsh clunk. The boy gasps in fright as he opens one eye, now wondering why it was taking so long. He see's you paralyzed, shaking gently in what looks like fear and shock mixed into one emotion. The boy stares at you, confused as he grips his side gently, the blood seeping through his fingers and soaking into the bandages.

_" I ' m gravely disappointed . "_ She says again, more softly than the last time. Your eyes start to fill up with tears, completely forgetting about the prey you was about to finish off. Your mind is flooding back with the memories you had with her, things the boy before you didn't even know you had with her as you continue to shake gently, to lost in your thoughts to notice anything in the real world.

_" No desserts for you . "_

_" You were wrong from the start . "_

_" You don ' t even know his first name . . . "_

'Stop it...' You mutter gently, the boy cocking an eyebrow as he watches you. 'P-please...' You speak again, bringing both hands to your chest as the tears flow, soaking into that mask of yours.

_" Have you filled your life with beauty ? "_ She asks again, this time more louder in your head and more harsh than the last time. You shake more violently, closing your eyes tight as you bring both hands to the sides of your head, as if trying to block out the noise.

'N-no...!'

_" He loves you not . "_

The boy just stares as he watches you have a mental break-down in front of him. As he blinks he decides that that's his time to try and escape with his life. The re-spawn is down, and you thought this was the last time he should die. But the voices won't let that happen.

_" You don't even know his first name . . . "_

He looks around, seeing a small amount of space between you and him, deciding on going to the left.

_" No desserts for you . "_

He looks back to you to make sure you're pre-occupied with your own troubles. He see's you shaking and crying, much like the boy was mere seconds ago.

_" I am gravely disappointed . "_

Nodding to himself, he charges towards the left, knocking you over, away from your thoughts enough to figure out whats going on. You let out a surprised yelp as you fall on your backside, your cig dropping to the floor, the boy limping away the best he could to get away from you.

_" Look . . . he has your eyes . . . "_ She says as you watch the boy vanishing from sight, sniffing gently as the tears continued to flow.

_" Would you like some coffee . . . my love . . . ? "_

'Vhy are you doing this...?' You mutter gently, closing your eyes again as you curl up into a ball on the floor.

_" There is nothing but the void after me . "_

You shake. Tears flow from your eyes as you curl up more. Your mind is filled with pictures and memories of her in a flash as the voice continues.

" Why did you do it ? " She asks you.

'I...I did not mean to...I did no...not mean...to...'

_" Why ? "_

'...'

_" I loved you . We loved you . "_

'I loved yo-you too...'

_" Why ? "_

'It w-was a mistake!'

_" He loves you not . We love you not . I love you not . "_

'Leave me al-alone!'

_" I love you not . I love you not . I love you not . "_

'P-please...I-I had t-to...'

_" He loves you not . "_

_" Have you filled your life with beauty ? "_

_" There is nothing but the void after me . "_

_" You don't even know his first name . . . "_

_" I am gravely disappointed . "_

_" No desserts for you . "_

_" You've been wrong since the beginning . "_

_" You shouldn't have done that . . . "_

You slowly get up. The voices now turn into soft yet harsh whispers, many for that matter. They bounce all over the place in your head and soon it starts to fill with static and becomes cloudy. You become light-headed and soon blood trickles down from the corner of your mouth and nose. Your eyes become half-lidded as you stare blankly into oblivion. You slowly un-curl yourself and slowly get to your feet. The dizziness gets more intense as you get up and look around, but all you can see is black and white. Most things are white, only the blackness stands for the outline of such things.

_" He loves you not . We love you not . I love you not . "_

_" I am gravely disappointed . "_

_" No desserts for you . "_

_" You don't even know his first name . . . "_

_" Have you filled your life with beauty ? "_

_" You were wrong from the beginning . "_

You soon stumble back, the blood thickening from your nose and mouth as you fall back down, blacking out. The whispers remain with you for a while before you completely black out everything, all of the harsh noises slowly disappearing.

_" Nothing is left but our regrets . . . "_

You soon wake up a few hours later. You're in a bright room, no other colour other than black and white fills the room, with a small hint of yellow from your left side. You're in a bed, and as you open your heavy eye-lids you see you're in the Medics infirmary The only clue were the X-rays on the white-washed walls, them showing someone's stomach and a bottle of pills lodged in. You groan gently as you attempt to push yourself up but a firm gloved hand pushes you back down firmly yet gently.

'Nien; you need rest.' Says that German voice. You look at him faintly, the colours of white, red and black hitting you in the face. 'I muzt zay, herr Spy, it is most interesting to zee you, of all people, blacked out after ceaze-fire. You vere lucky ze Engineer happened to pazz zat vay or you vould not have been discovered.' He walks over to the desk, sitting down in a small white chair as he starts to fill out papers, taking off his gloves first.

'...' You remain quiet. Luckily the voices had passed and your head was a lot more clearer from the clouds and static. 'I...vas...I vas confused...' You say blankly, raising a gloved hand to your still masked head, holding it gently. 'A lot of things 'appened in a matter of seconds...'

'I muzt ask: Vhat vere you doing down zhere? I never thought zat seemed ze kind of place for someone like you.'

'...Scout...' You mutter... 'I was going to kill 'im after cease-fire...' The Medic stops and looks over to you.

'Zat seems out of your league...'

'Zomething ztopped me...voices...of her...'

'...'Her'?'

'...' You decide not to press things further. You shake your head and lay back down, closing your eyes. 'Nothing. ...I just...he ezcaped from me, anyvay.'

'...' He remains quiet too, gently shaking his head as he returns back to his work. 'Get some rest.' He says gently. You nod, closing your eyes.

And soon, you fall into the darkness of sleep once more.

_I was only lightly warning you of what would happen if you killed our son . He treats you like dirt because you left him - us - when you we were younger , and I don ' t blame him one bit . I had seven children , yet you never visited . I was struggling . When you finally came to visit , what did you do ?_

_You saw the knife , leaped at it and killed me ._

_You keep saying you didn ' t want to ._

_You keep saying you feel remorse and sadness with every day you live and every time you breathe ._

_You ' ve managed to keep the truth from our sons . They know it as an accident ; that some random robber came in and killed me . Did I also mention that you robbed all the money we had ? I was lucky almost every one of my sons had a job to live ._

_If you kill him , or any of my children , I shall haunt you until you feel you can ' t live anymore . I will drive you into the depths of insanity if you harm him on cease-fire, or any other time for that matter . You won't be able to stand me anymore ._

_There is nothing but the void after me ._

You left the BLU Scout alone for most of the battle. You tended to stay clear of him and just back-stab the BLU's Pyro's and Heavies instead of going for the faster one. Your mind had stayed clear of the voices of her and the harsh whispers, thankfully, which made your head a lot more clearer.

And that's how it should stay.


End file.
